


Make you feel my love

by kycheng_c



Series: Fallin All In You [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Consent, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycheng_c/pseuds/kycheng_c
Summary: 所有的事件總是發生的突如其來，特別是因為過去所導致的現在。但是只要他們擁有彼此，其實就沒有什麼好怕的。因為，真愛無敵。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊「Fallin’ All in You」系列5  
> ＊AU設定：Warlock Alec & Shadowhunter Magnus。  
> ＊OOC都是我的，愛都屬於他們。

1.

所有的情侶都會吵架，通常都是為了一些芝麻蒜皮的小事。

你想加蕃茄醬，他就只加美乃滋；你只想去超市買兩罐啤酒，他就提議乾脆去百貨公司順便買晚上的菜；你想著晚上直接叫Chinese的外賣然後兩個人懶洋洋的攤在沙發上無聊在HBO和Netflix之間隨便切換殺時間，他則是拉著好不容易也有了空閒的你衝到了高級飯店的蜜月套房帶你看他一直想給你看的美麗夜景。

而這些卻又實在是太過可愛的幾乎無法稱之為吵架或爭執。

所以當Alec正在一一試穿Isabelle替他選擇的約會套裝的時候，他說他和Magnus並不算真正有吵過架。

「Well，那你們離真正的情侶還有很遠的一段路。」

Isabelle搶走Alec手上的深藍色領帶時淡定的回應道。

「Izzy，我不是沒有談過戀愛，我知道情侶應該是什麼樣子的。」

Alec皺著眉，從鏡中看著站在他身後的Isabelle說。

「但是你每次都是很受傷的分手。」Isabelle瞄了他那臉色不好的兄長一眼，嘆了一口氣。

「我問你，你跟Magnus說了嗎？」  
「什麼？」

「後天的事。」Isabelle瞪了他一眼。

「我是打算今天告訴他，這種事我不想用簡訊說。」

Alec接過Isabelle遞給他的髮膠，在手上擦勻之後，開始對著鏡子簡單的整理著頭髮，然後他看見Isabelle看著他又嘆了一口氣。

「What？」Alec挑起眉毛看著他的妹妹。

「你應該告訴他這件事對你來說有多重要。」  
「Izzy，我只是要去參加Warlock council，頂多四五天就回來了，又沒有危險，而且他又不能和我去⋯」  
「Alec Lightwood，你知道我說的不是那無聊的council meeting。」

Isabelle靜靜的看著他，語氣和表情都一反往常的熱情奔放。

而Alec當然知道她在說什麼，她說的是他每年這個時候都會到蘇格蘭去，往年他都是利用凡人的方法搭飛機去，Isabelle和Jace都會來替他送行，今年因為剛好和Warlock council的時間相隔一天，所以Alec便打算直接就地用portal傳送自己過去。

「⋯Magnus不需要知道這些事，我只希望他每天都能快樂，平安就好。」

Alec緩緩的說，放下了整理頭髮的手。這是他能夠做的最好的了，他相信那個總是能將自己打扮出色的青年一定能夠再把它弄的更好，他想著Magnus那雙總是塗著亮黑指甲油，卻又能漂亮的舞動著那把熾天使之劍的手，不由得露出笑容。

然而將一切都看在眼裡的Isabelle卻只覺得痛苦的想哭，她衝上前，從Alec身後緊緊的擁抱住他。

「對不起⋯都是我的錯⋯如果不是我，你和Max就不會⋯」  
「Enough，Izzy。」

Alec拍了拍Isabelle的手，安撫著那堅強的支撐了他們彼此500年的，他最重要的女孩。

「事情發生都已經發生了，我們現在都好好的，這就夠了。」

Alec說，他轉過身，伸手抹去Isabelle眼角的淚水，然後他故意指著自己的眼角故意說道：

「妳最好在和Simon見面前補個妝。」

「噢Alec Lightwood，我有時候真的很討厭你這麼像我哥哥。」Isabelle甩開Alec的手之後快速的衝到浴室時一邊對站在原地的Alec抱怨道。

「別擔心，我一直都會是妳哥。」

Alec聽著Isabelle不停的碎碎念不由得笑了起來，他從床頭拿起手機，查看著Magnus不久前傳來的簡訊。

『雖然我很想讓你看到我現在有多帥，但是我想還是保留一下，當作今晚的驚喜好了。忘了說，別擔心你的頭髮，你的迷人指數不會因為你的鳥窩頭就減少的。』

Alec忍不住笑出聲的順手回了個『期待今晚的驚喜』。

他和Magnus很快樂，這是現在對他來說最重要的事。他愛極了Magnus那樣有些飛揚又有囂張的自信，而在那樣的他同時有著一顆最勇敢善良的心，這讓Alec深深被他所吸引。

Alec並不是一個可以說是浪漫的人，但是他相信他對Magnus就是他的soulmate，因為他們是如此適合彼此。

為了保護Magnus，他願意付出一切，不論代價如何。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

而Alec沒有想到的是，Magnus今天晚上必需馬上到Idris開會，最快也要三四天才能回來。

「對不起，Alexander，明明說好要一起去看夜景的⋯」

就在兩人踏出Portal到了Institute門口的時候，Magnus依依不捨的抱著Alec的腰不肯放手。

「我沒事，你快進去吧，不是還有人在等你嗎？」

Alec笑著將他從自己身上拉開，並在他臉頰上親吻了一下，表示道別，然而Magnus卻看著他，一臉擔心。

「我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」Alec摸了摸自己的臉問道，但是Magnus卻搖搖頭。

「Alexander，你是不是有什麼心事？」

Alec驚訝的看著Magnus，後者則舉起了手，撫上他的眼角。

「晚餐的時候你一直都是心不在焉的，我很擔心。」

「有這麼明顯嗎？」Alec苦笑著。他的撲克臉在Magnus面前總是很快就被看穿，不論他如何隱藏或甚至是遮掩。

「Well，因為我一直都看著你，所以你的所有動作和表情我都是很有自信的。」Magnus微笑著道。

「你知道你可以告訴我任何事的。」  
「我知道。」

Alec點點頭，他想著現在應該就是告訴Magnus他要去參加Warlock council的事，而就在他打算開口時，Ragnor和Catarina突然從Institute衝了出來。

「Magnus！你終於回來了！我們快沒有時間了！」

Ragnor先對著Alec點頭打了個招呼，然後才急切的抓住Magnus的手要往裡面走，然而Magnus則是皺著眉，一臉嫌惡的掙脫Ragnor的手。

「Little cabbage，很抱歉要讓你傷心了，但是我只想和我男朋友牽手。」他一臉認真的拒絕著Ragnor，讓Alec和Catarina都笑出了聲。

「Mr. Lightwood，真的很抱歉打擾你們的約會，我會叫Magnus好好補償你的。」

Catarina轉身面對Alec抱歉的道，Alec則是笑著擺擺手。

「叫我Alec就好。需要幫忙打開portal嗎？」  
「謝謝你，不過這次Idris那邊會直接準備，下次會有機會拜託你的。」  
「這是我的榮幸。」

他和Catarina握了手，她是一個十分有耐心也有著好脾氣的人，Alec十分可以理解為什麼Magnus會和她成為好友。

他接著又看向了Magnus。

「Magnus，我接下來也會有幾天不在。」他頓了頓，「等我們下次見面的時候，我有話想告訴你——如果你願意聽的話。」

「我隨時都想知道你所有的事，美麗的Alexander。」

Magnus笑著回答道，然後在Alec沒有預警的情況下，抬頭給了他一記火辣的法式熱吻，Ragnor尷尬的捂住臉，Catarina則是無奈的笑著搖搖頭。

「我愛你，一路平安。」

Magnus用雙手捧住Alec的臉，額頭貼著額頭，像是最虔誠的禱告般的閉著眼睛輕輕的說道。

「我也愛你。」

Alec效仿他的動作同樣回應道。

在兩人身旁的Shadowhunter們互相對看了一眼，無奈的聳肩並且相視而笑。

在Magnus的堅持下，Alec只能在原地打開了回公寓的portal，在他的目送下紅著臉消失在黑夜之中。

只不過是兩三天而已，Alec也不是小孩子了，應該沒有什麼好擔心的。Magnus雖然在心中如此告訴自己，但是他卻還是總覺得心中有什麼他說不清楚的直覺讓人躁動不已。

只是保護慾過剩了吧，他想，畢竟Shadowhunter天生就對這世上所有的生物有著強烈的保護意識，作為慈愛的大天使Raziel的孩子們。

而就在幾天之後，Magnus才知道自己的直覺，原來是如此準確的讓人害怕。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Idris・Alicante——

 

「我還以為是誰，原來是你們。」

Magnus轉頭朝著聲音的來源望了過去，然後他看見了一個讓他和Ragnor都感到驚訝的出現。

「Lorenzo Rey，沒想到你居然從City of Bones出來了。」

Ragnor皺起了眉頭說，Magnus則是面無表情的看著向他們走來的前任Head of New York Institute。

「Clave的眼睛是雪亮的。只不過是一點小問題而已，要不是你們故意放大，Head的位置根本就輪不到你，Bane。」

Lorenzo趾高氣揚的揚起下巴說著，那一臉不屑讓Ragnor差點就要衝上前揪著他的領子，把他的頭按在地上然後再把他自滿的小鬍子一根一根的拔光，而Magnus伸出手擋住了他。

「你因為自己的私慾聯合了吸血鬼Victor Aldertree，擅自監禁無辜的年輕吸血鬼，用他們的血清生產大量的銀粉，用來讓不服從你命令的Shadowhunter上癮藉以控制他們，這樣明顯違反Accords和Shadowhunter規定的罪名，我怎麼就看不出來這問題有多小。」

Magnus瞪著Lorenzo，語氣平淡的說道。他從來就不喜歡眼前這個帶有極重優越主義的前任長官，他不僅歧視Downworlder，就連Shadowhunter——像Magnus這樣的孤兒——他也總是以自己出身Clave名門的理由，刻意打壓他們的表現，甚至佔據他們的功勞，如果不是一年前他們秘密捕獲了Aldertree而他又坦承Lorenzo的同謀，他們根本不可能說服Clave逮捕他。

然而Lorenzo這時卻突然出現在Alicante，Magnus直覺這背後一定有什麼黑幕，但是他現在沒有證據，只能先忍耐下來。

然而Lorenzo的臉色也因為Magnus說中了那幾乎就是羞辱意味的罪名變得十分難看，然而他突然是想到什麼似的，意味深長的笑了起來。

「話說回來，你的新任男朋友，那個Warlock，名字好像是⋯Alec Lightwood？」

「你想說什麼？」

Magnus瞇起了眼睛。他和Alec約會的事情在Shadowhunter之間並不是秘密，就在幾年前Clave修改了規定——包括Shadowhunter不能和Downworlder結婚的規定——所以現在像他和Alexander一樣的組合多得是，Lorenzo再蠢也不至於用這麼簡單的事情來打壓他，更不用說他現在也沒有這樣的能力了。

「用不著這麼防備，我只是想說，恭喜你。」

Lorenzo舉起雙手，笑容可掬的樣子讓Magnus只覺得噁心。他和Ragnor對看一眼，轉身準備離開。

「年輕就是好啊，什麼都不知道，就連你男朋友殺過人你都不知道。」

「⋯Lorenzo，我沒有時間跟你打啞謎，如果你只是想說這個的話，我很抱歉我緊湊的行程必須讓我先失陪了。」

Magnus冷著聲音道。他當然並不至於天真到認為Alec的雙手純白無暇，畢竟人生無常，尤其又是這樣漫長的生命當中，但是他會等Alec親口告訴他，那時的他的故事，而他也永遠會在他的身邊陪伴著他——

「Alec Lightwood在100年前曾經殺了他的情人，你難道就不好奇——」

Lorenzo並沒有完整的把句子傳遞完的機會，因為Magnus用著比他說話更快的速度啟動了他的strength rune，掐住他的脖子，將他舉了起來。

「關於我男朋友的事，我不覺得有什麼是需要從你口中說出來的，Lorenzo Rey。現在，在我搞清楚你是怎麼從City of Bones被釋放的之前，你最好不要再出現在我們面前，否則我就不知道下次我會做出什麼事了。」

Magnus厭惡的將Lorenzo甩到了地上，轉身快步的朝預定的會議室走去。

「雖然以輔佐的立場這麼說是很不合適的，但是，well done。」終於跟上了Magnus腳步的Ragnor走在他身邊說。

「我要早點回去紐約，Ragnor，我很擔心Alexander。」

Magnus說，Ragnor低頭看見他的好友緊握著的憤怒的拳頭，他嘆了口氣。

「我同意，Lorenzo的出現太可疑了，早點結束這場Clave無聊的鬧劇早點回去才是上策。」

「沒錯。」Magnus點頭。

Lorenzo犯的罪，即使不死也是終身監禁，在Shadowhunter的法律中也沒有像凡人一樣有所謂的假釋，所以他跟本就不可能能出現在Idris，在Alicante。唯一合理的解釋就是的一定在他們看不到的地方發生了什麼他們不知道的事，而甚至還牽扯到了Alec——

一股不好的預感襲捲上了Magnus的心頭，他困難的嚥下一口口水，加快了向前走去的腳步。他必須儘早一步回到紐約，看到他的Alexander靦腆可愛的笑容，看著他完整平安的站在他面前，一副他真是大驚小怪的看著他時，他才能放下心來。

Dear Angel，請你千萬不要出事，Alexander。

Magnus在心中吶喊著。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Warlock council是一年在Spiral Labyrinth舉行一次的會議，每次為期三至四天，全世界的High Warlock都有參加的義務。

做為High Warlock of Brooklyn的男友和Head of New York Institute的Magnus自然對Shadow world這樣的例行公事再清楚不過。他平常也會擔心Alec的行蹤，但是對方總是會貼心的隨時告知他的行蹤，就像他在Idris也會一直和Alec保持聯絡一樣，他們之間的聯繫從來沒有斷過。

但是Alec自從council結束之後，隔天起就失去了消息。

Magnus一開始以為是Alec又忘了充電，想著到了晚上之後Alec應該就會再和他連絡。於是他等到了紐約的晚上，Alec還是沒有打來，他又想著應該是有時差，然而他也不知道Spiral Labyrinth和紐約的時差（Shadow world有些地方的時間並不完全和凡間相合），於是他一邊煩躁的處理著在他去Idris期間堆積起來的工作，一邊耐著性子的繼續等待。

然而在他失眠了一整晚，手機上連一封訊息或者未接來電的沒有的時候，他全副武裝的衝到了Isabelle Lightwood的家門口，沒什麼耐心的按著電鈴。

「我不管你是不是我哥的男朋友，但是你最好有非常正當的理由打擾我的美容覺，Magnus Bane。」

頂著兩個深深的黑眼圈，Isabelle臉色同樣好看不到哪裡去的瞪著一身黑色勁裝的Shadowhunter說，卻還是讓開開了門，側身讓Magnus進到屋子裡。

「我很抱歉這麼早來打擾妳，但是我已經整整一天連絡不到Alec了，我需要妳幫我找到他，Isabelle。」

Magnus跟著Isabelle走到了客廳，皺著眉頭說。Isabelle則是毫不留情的翻了個大白眼。

「你也知道Alec總是會忘記幫手機充電，更何況High Warlock Council的會議又這麼冗長，他回到房間之後說不定就直接倒頭睡著了也是很有可能的。」

Isabelle一屁股坐到了沙發上，隨手抓起一顆抱枕抱在胸前並回答道，隨後從廚房走來的Simon也在遞給她一杯咖啡之後坐下。

「你有試著送過fire message給他嗎？」Simon說。

「不，我沒有，因為Alec從來不會隔天還不回我的簡訊。」Magnus搖頭回答道，他一臉的理所當然讓Isabelle只覺得想嘆氣。

「看來這會是我處理過最簡單的問題了。帳單我要算到你私人帳上還是New York Institute？」

「連傳個話給你大哥都要收錢嗎？」Magnus有些不可置信的看著他男友的親妹妹。

「我現在可不是在送訊息給我大哥，我是在幫Head of Institute送訊息給他男友，更何況我還沒算你急件處理費呢。」Isabelle聳聳肩，「Warlock的委託從來都不是免費的，別告訴我你忘了。」

「Fine，算我私人的。」Magnus翻了個白眼答道。「我只能拜託妳了，Isabelle，我真的有非常不好的預感。」他接著皺著眉頭說。

「在Idris發生了什麼事嗎？」就在Isabelle忙著寫fire message的時候，Simon示意Magnus坐下的同時問道。

「Well，細節我就先省略，你們還記得New York Institute前任的Head嗎？」Magnus嘆了口氣說，Simon皺起了眉頭點點頭。

「他突然出現在我面前，還提到了Alec，這讓我有種不好的預感，而且越來越強烈。」

「為什麼？」

「他明明現在就應該被終身囚禁在City of Bones，不能有任何的探視或者交流，但是他卻被放了出來，還知道Alec和我的關係，你不覺得這一切都很不合理嗎？」

「說不定是Silent Brothers告訴他的？或者是其他的犯人對他說的？」Isabelle送完了fire message之後同樣加入了話題。

「Lorenzo被關在特別隔離的牢房裡，所以除了Silent Brothers之外也不可能會有任何人能夠告訴他現在外面的新情勢，更何況Silent Brothers並不是那麼八卦的角色。」Magnus說，語氣中卻包含著一絲不確定性。

「Well，Shadowhunter business只能留給你們自己去判斷了。」Isabelle聳聳肩，然後又對Magnus眨眨眼，「如果需要幫忙的話隨時可以告訴我們，看在你是Alec男友的份上可以算你⋯哇！！！」

Isabelle的話還沒說完，一張fire message就像失控一樣的衝到了她的面前，Magnus眼明手快的接住了它。

「我還是第一次看到這種像要殺人一樣的fire message。」他笑著將消了火的紙片遞給Isabelle，「或許我可以假設是妳大哥被妳剛才的訊息惹火了也說不定？」

「很遺憾，這不是Alec的回信。」Isabelle一改剛才還是一副蠻不在乎的態度，她臉色凝重的捏著那張紙舉起手說明道：「這是我寄給他的訊息。」

「What？！」Simon和Magnus同時嚇了一跳。

「我從來沒聽過fire message會被退信的。」Magnus說，那股他在Idris就感覺到的不安與恐懼又開始逐漸的從他心中擴散開來。

「難道是Spiral Labyrinth發生了什麼事嗎？」Simon和Isabelle對看了一眼後說。

「我試著寄個message給Lydia看看。」Isabelle說著，並且很快的又送出一條fire message。

「Lydia是誰？也是High Warlock嗎？」

「Lydia Barnell，High Warlock of Toronto，是我們的老朋友。」Isabelle簡單的回答道。

沒多久，一條fire message就被送了回來，然而這次則是好好的停留在Isabelle的面前。Isabelle接住那則訊息，飛快的讀完後又再送出了回覆，然後再次看向了Magnus。

「Lydia說，Warlock Council昨天結束之後，Alec就馬上用portal離開了Spiral Labyrinth，她提醒他手機要充電還被白了一眼。」

「⋯Isabelle，妳是在告訴我Alec失蹤了，而且沒有人知道他去了哪裡嗎？」

Magnus看著Isabelle，看著那張與Alec有著許多相似的臉孔時，他只覺得自己的心臟隨時都有可能停止，因為她接下來的任何一句話。

「Alec應該是在蘇格蘭，如果沒有意外的話我們很快就能找到他。」

Isabelle用手爬了一下頭髮，煩躁的站起身，準備向房間走去，Magnus充滿了困惑的問題讓她停下了腳步。

「Alec去蘇格蘭做什麼？」

Isabelle轉過頭，Magnus滿臉的不解讓她心酸的長嘆了一口氣後說：

「我就知道Alec沒有告訴你，我都那樣提醒過他了。」

「我去打電話給Jace他們，我想我們會需要他們的。」Simon在Isabelle臉上輕吻了一下，起身走回房間，留下了Isabelle和Magnus。

「你希望我告訴你嗎？Magnus。」Isabelle說，Magnus搖搖頭。

「如果這是應該要讓Alexander來告訴我的話，那我會去問他。」

「你就不想要現在馬上知道嗎？」

Magnus咬了咬下唇，然後他深深的吸了一口氣。

「我比你們想像的還要想知道更多關於Alexander的任何事情，但是這對他來說並不公平，因為任何關於他的隱私的事情都應該要由他自己來說給那些他想告訴的人才對。」他苦笑著說，「我希望成為那個唯一的人。」

Isabelle靜靜的看著他，然後她輕輕的露出了欣慰的微笑，上前擁抱住了Magnus。

「謝謝你，年輕的Nephilim，謝謝你愛上我可愛的大哥，他能夠遇到你真是太好了。」

「所以這是我終於被妳承認是合法的Alec的男友了嗎？」

Magnus笑著說，並且成功的收獲了Isabelle的大笑。

「Yes，我承認你是我哥的男朋友了。」

「Well，我很榮幸。」

Simon再從房間出來的時候，手上多了一件風衣。

「Jace說他們馬上過來。」他邊說邊走到了Isabelle身後，斗開外套幫她穿上。

「蘇格蘭現在應該天氣不是太好，穿上它去吧。」  
「謝謝你，親愛的。」  
「照顧好自己，我等你們回來。」

Isabelle在和Simon擁抱過之後，彈了下手指便換好了一身簡單的獵裝和簡單的妝容，就連頭髮都束成了高馬尾。

就在同時，客廳中間也打開了一道portal。

「應該是Jace和Clary，真難得他們這次動作這麼快。」

Isabelle笑著說，一旁的Simon點頭表示同意，然而過了很久，卻沒有半個人從那道portal中出現。

「⋯portal可以開啟這麼久的嗎？」Magnus困惑的問道。

「我打個電話問一下好了。」同樣一臉困惑的Simon說，然而就在他才拿起電話的同時，另一道portal就在大門口出現，同樣一身輕裝的Jace和Clary也隨之現身。

「抱歉，我們來晚了。」Jace抱歉的說道，事關失蹤的Alec所以他也沒有什麼心情開玩笑，然後他看見了客廳那道開啟著的portal，「Oh great，看來我們還沒有太晚嘛。」

「Jace等等，好像有什麼事情不太對。」

看著面前的三個人錯愕又驚訝的表情，Clary拉住了馬上就要往前衝的丈夫。

就像是呼應Clary的話似的，Magnus像是想到了什麼似的第一個反應了過來。

「Isabelle，妳能夠想到有誰能夠直接在妳家打開portal的嗎？」

「我想想⋯除了Jace就是⋯噢我的天，是Alec！」

Isabelle摀住了嘴，驚呼道。

「What？Alec不是失蹤了嗎？我們現在不是要去找他嗎？」

還沒搞清楚來龍去脈的Jace皺眉急急的問向Isabelle，然而對方一臉的震驚則讓他又看向了Simon，卻得到了更加不解的表情。

而Magnus看著那道portal，很快的下定了決心。

「Isabelle，如果我24小時之內沒有和妳連絡的話，把這枚戒指交給New York Institute的Ragnor Fell或者Catarina Loss，他們會知道該怎麼做的。」

他將一枚銀色的扳指交到Isabelle手上，頭也不回的走到了客廳那道portal前。

「什麼⋯噢不，Magnus！等等！你不能⋯」

就在Isabelle的驚呼和眾人來不及的反應下，Magnus便跳進了portal之中，而那道portal也很快的閉上，只留下一小道電荷殘留在空中。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章Alec受傷有，入內請慎入。

3\. 

Portal說穿了就是一種人工造成的時空裂縫，一個不小心就很有可能會被夾在時空之中，永遠也找不到出口，所以一定要有一個知道目的地的人帶路，或者由委託的Warlock打開通往特定地點的portal，否則穿過的人隨時都有可能再也回不來。

這對每一個Shadow world的居民來說都是再一般不過的常識。

然而就在Magnus認出那道開啟那道portal的是Alec的魔力的時候，常識什麼的根本就不重要。

每一個Warlock都有屬於他們的魔力痕跡，而在過去一百年中，Clave的資料庫中幾乎保存了所有相關的紀錄，其中自然包含了High Warlock of Brooklyn的相關資料。

做為Head的Magnus對這些資料當然是十分熟悉，而做為伴侶，除了那些公式資料之外，他理所當然的對他男友所有的一切都再清楚不過，所以他毫不遲疑的踏入那道portal，並相信它會帶他到他生死未卜的男友身邊。

唯一一件讓Magnus感到疑惑的是，他在那同時也捕捉到了一絲不屬於Alec的魔力，雖然只有很短暫的一瞬間，但是他知道Isabelle也發現了，然而她的反應卻比他想的還要錯愕。

甚至還包含了⋯驚恐？

意識到自己的注意力開始分散，Magnus趕緊深呼吸，重新整理過自己的思緒。不論如何，現在最重要的是先找到Alec，然後連絡上Isabelle，盡快帶他回紐約。

不管是誰，只要他們傷害了他的Alexander，他都會讓他們付出應有的代價。

 

就在Magnus穿過portal之後，他發現自己來到了一處山洞。他從懷中取出一支手電筒，抽出背上的長刀，一邊警戒著一邊朝著洞穴深處前進。

他謹慎的探照著地面，一邊仔細觀察著任何有可能屬於Alec留給他的痕跡，毫不意外的，他在大約十步距離的地方就發現了線索，然而這卻反而讓他倒吸了一口氣——

那是一支沾滿了血跡的手錶，而Magnus馬上就認出來那是Alec愛用的其中一支。

他小心翼翼的撿起了那支黃銅色的勞力士，還充滿了濕黏的溫熱感讓Magnus覺得自己的心臟就快要停止了一樣。

「Alexander？！你在哪裡？！」他向著洞穴裡大喊著，得不到回應的結果則讓他更加快了前進的速度。

他大約又往前走了半個小時，終於在一處天然的泉水旁邊，找到了全身濕透並近乎半昏迷的Alec。他三步併作兩步的衝上前，在Alec身邊蹲下，快速的將看起來已經失去意識的愛人抱入懷中。

「Alexander！Alexander 你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」他輕輕的拍著Alec的臉頰，試圖想要讓人暫時的得到一些清醒，但是很明顯的沒有什麼用。

Alec的呼吸十分微弱，臉上和手上也都滲著血，更別說他身上那件coach的大衣沾滿了塵土和海水會對他的傷口造成多大的影響，Magnus甚至不敢去想在他那件黑色大衣的包覆之下，還會不會有什麼他沒看到的致命傷。如果不是他胸口還微微的起伏著，Magnus幾乎就要以為他永遠的失去了他最愛的人。

他很快的強迫自己冷靜下來，現在唯一能救他的Alexander的人就只有他而已。於是他深深吸了一口氣後，穩穩地握住了Alec的手，讓自己所有的神經都專心的去感覺Alec的呼吸和血管的脈動。接著他感覺到身體裡有一道暖流，透過相連著的掌心，開始緩緩的傳遞給Alec，這讓他稍稍鬆了一口氣，卻仍然不敢大意，並將Alec的身體又往自己懷中帶了一些，讓他能夠整個人躺在他身上。

不知道經過了多久，Magnus終於聽到懷裡傳來一個他期待著的，熟悉卻又微弱的聲音。

「Mag⋯nus⋯」

即使只是破碎的隻字片語，這都足以讓Magnus緊繃的神經終於得以放鬆，一行熱淚也同樣不爭氣的流下。

「是的，Alexander，是我，我來接你了，你會沒事的，求求你為了我再支撐一下。」

Magnus盡可能的放柔了聲音的回應道，然而那怎麼也掩飾不住的顫抖則是完整的暴露了他的焦急和心疼。

「Magnus⋯Magnus⋯」

知道對方目前只是無意識的喊出自己的名字，Magnus除了感動之外，更加自責自己為什麼不能在他身邊保護他。

沒過多久，在Magnus確認到Alec的額頭上的溫度終於上升到了一般體溫之後，他便鬆開了他握著Alec的手，並從腰上取出stele，他快速的寄了一封fire message，告訴Isabelle他已經找到了Alec，但是他必須要盡快把Alec帶回紐約。

就在他送出訊息後，他啟動了他的stamina rune，試著讓他的體力維持一定的狀態，而在收好stele之後，他喘了一口氣，想著要閉上眼睛稍作休息的時候，一個陌生的聲音讓他的警覺頓時上昇到了最高點。

「Well，這真是令人驚訝，Alec居然會和一個Shadowhunter 在一起。」

Magnus飛快的抬起頭，並在泉水的對面看見了一個金髮的男人。

那是一個十分漂亮的男人，而即使他的臉上帶著一道十分友善單純的笑容，Magnus仍然可以感覺到一股充滿了惡意的氣息籠罩著他。

他下意識的將失去意識的Alec用左手護在懷中，右手舉起了放在身側的長刀，刀尖直直的指向那名陌生人。

「不論你是誰，我都建議你最好不要再試著往前靠近一步。」

Magnus說，音調平板沒有情緒，然而那個男人卻笑了起來，讓Magnus充滿著警戒。

「不用這麼緊張，我什麼也不會做的。」男人笑著舉高了雙手，「至少現在不會。」

「⋯把Alec傷成這樣的是你嗎？」Magnus冷著聲音問，其實他光憑直覺就知道一定是這個人，但是他仍然需要進一步的確認。

而讓他毫不意外的是，對方相當爽快的點頭承認道，「他比100年前強多了，如果不是為了那塊破石碑，現在倒在地上的大概是我吧。」

「你很幸運，如果不是我現在不能離開Alec的身邊的話，你現在已經從這個世界消失了。」

Magnus握緊了長刀，勉強的壓抑著他幾乎就要爆發的殺氣，並在心中抱怨著該死的Lightwood兄妹為什麼還不快點打開portal。

「這很難說，不過我想我們會有機會試一試的。」金髮男人向他拋了個媚眼說道。

「而且⋯我想我也知道為什麼Alec和以前不一樣了。」

只不過是那麼一瞬間，就只是眨眼的那麼一瞬間而已，男人突然就移動到了Magnus的眼前，與他正對著面。

「因為你。」男人笑吟吟的說道，就在Magnus反應過來並向他揮刀斬了過去的時候，他用著比Magnus更快的速度向後跳回泉水對面。

那簡直就不是人類的反應。Magnus瞇著眼睛在心中想著。

興許是男人也覺得再這麼對峙下去也不會有什麼意思，他向後畫了一個圓，打開了portal。

「告訴Alec，我會再來找你們的，令人討厭的Nephilim。」

男人說完這句話之後便踏入portal，消失在空氣之中。Magnus皺著眉，盯著他離去的地方，那股仍然散布在空氣中令人不快的魔力讓他不由得緊緊的抱著了Alec，用他的身體替他隔絕任何一切讓人不舒服的事物。

他知道他有許多的問題想問，關於Alec和那個男人的關係，還有他說的石碑，然而同時他也害怕著，在他問出這些問題的時候，Alec會有什麼樣的反應。

Alec十分誠實，他從不說謊，他同樣也不擅言詞，而Magnus同樣的愛著他那總是靦腆又直率的個性，但是他們必須要好好的談一談。他沒有辦法再接受一次Alec在他不知道的地方受傷，甚至瀕臨死亡這樣的事。

他在Alec的額頭上落下了親吻，等待著Isabelle和Jace的救援。

沒過多久，通往紐約的portal也終於打開了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊噩夢真的好難寫（哭）

4\. 

灰色的天空，死寂的雪白鋪滿了整片田野與森林。

而雪還在不停的下著。

Alec拉高了大衣的衣領，頂著滿頭的雪花，踩著積雪朝著回家的方向前進。

接連好幾天的工作讓他幾乎不想去想除了軟呼呼的king size大床的觸感，這次他大概真的能徹底睡個三天三夜了，他想。

Isabelle還有Jace總是抱怨他忙著工作都不休息，現在就連Max也開始學著兩個不良兄姐，經常傳送一些無聊的fire message給他讓他分心。

但是Alec卻從來不會對Max生氣，他反而覺得這樣的舉動可愛的讓人窩心，讓總是被罵的Isabelle 和Jace，有時也會對他們護短的大哥偏心的態度十分不滿，但是他們也承認，他們疼愛Max的程度完全不亞於Alec。

畢竟那是Max，他們最疼愛的小弟，經過了將近400年後他們新增的家人。

拎著手上的蛋糕，想著那小小的臉龐在看見最喜歡的禮物時的表情，Alec忍不住的揚起了嘴角，跨大了步伐朝著森林深處前進。

沒過多久，一幢再普通不過的原木小屋便在道路的盡頭出現，讓Alec忍不住的小跑步了起來。

「Hey！我回來了！」

他興奮的用力打開門，然而迎接他的卻是一片漆黑的讓人戰慄的寂靜。Alec疑惑的踏進玄關，腳下傳來的令人錯愕的水聲，與瀰漫著整個空間的鐵鏽與血腥味混雜的味道讓他反胃的想吐。

「Max！Izzy！Jace！你們在家嗎？！在的話就回答我！」

他知道一定是有什麼可怕的事情發生了，於是他急著衝進屋子裡，瘋狂地大喊著弟妹們的名字。

然而就在沒幾步的距離，Alec發現了滿身是血的Max，焉焉一息的倒在他們最喜歡的沙發上，Alec驚恐的衝上前抱起那具嬌小可憐的身軀，慌忙施起了治癒的魔法，淚水一邊不受控制的落下。

「Max！Max！你聽見我的聲音了嗎？！」他心碎的吶喊著親愛的小弟的名字，一邊同時在心中呼喚著Isabelle和Jace。

Isabelle的魔力雖然不強，但是沒有人能在治癒的魔法上贏過她；Jace和他一樣都不擅長治療，但是Jace的魔力是他們之中最強的，而Alec則最能準確的控制魔力的去向與強度，讓他們共同的魔法達成最大的效益。

他要救Max，他們唯一的小弟。

「Max！你聽見我的聲音了嗎？Max！Max Lightwood！」

「Ale⋯c⋯」

那聲音極度的微弱，卻仍然傳到了Alec的耳裡，這讓他心中終於燃起了一絲希望的看向Max。

 

——然而他看見的，卻是一張空洞、表情充滿悲傷與憤怒的臉。

「為什麼⋯你沒有來救我⋯」

他聽見了Max的控訴，就在一雙血淋淋的小手朝著他伸了過來，用力的掐住他的喉嚨的時候。

他想大喊，想叫Max住手，想告訴他他想救他的，想抱著他並親吻他的額頭告訴他他們有多愛他，但是他的聲帶就像消失了一樣發不出聲音。

「我恨你⋯Alec⋯是你殺了我⋯」

不！Max！

「惡魔！你們都是騙子！」

Max！聽我說！

「我要你們通通下地獄！」

Max！Maximilian Lightwood！求求你聽⋯

「⋯救我，Alec⋯我不想死⋯」

 

就在那一瞬間，Alec發現他的世界，徹底的瓦解了。

他瘋狂又痛苦的喊叫著，大量的魔力失控的從他的身上四散而出。

他知道自己必須要恢復冷靜，但是他沒有辦法。他甚至覺得他聽見了Isabelle他們的聲音，可是他沒有辦法回應。

他覺得他死了，在他的內心深處，心臟的跳動不過就是一種機械式的運動而已，因為就連他的靈魂都早已破碎的無法分辨出來什麼是什麼，又還有誰能認得出來他是誰。

噢，不，他差點忘了。

Max說了，他是惡魔。

他是惡魔。

惡魔，就該被趁早排除。

沒有人會愛上一個惡魔，醜陋的惡魔。

沒有人。

永遠都不會⋯⋯

 

「Alexander Lightwood！」

 

Alecy在一個他再熟悉不過的聲音之中猛的睜開眼。他轉過頭，在他的右邊發現一臉擔心的Magnus緊緊的握著他的手，黑色的瞳仁中閃爍著憂愁。

於是Alec下意識的想舉起手替他拂去一切悲傷，然而他卻發現自己使不上力氣，只能垂下那隻舉到一半的手，並且懊惱的呻吟了一聲。

「看在天使的份上，Alexander，你好不容易醒過來了，告訴我你想要什麼？」還不知道Alec此時的心情的Magnus只能緊張的問著。

Alec先是咬緊了下唇，他知道他的反應完全就是他自己心理因素的影響，他並不想讓Magnus誤會並且造成無謂的擔心，於是Alec老實的回答道：「你就坐在我旁邊，我卻連安慰你的力氣都沒有。」

而那實在是太像討不到糖果的孩子般的語氣，讓原本皺著眉頭的Magnus忍不住泛起了無奈的笑容，但是在他眼底就連眼影都遮掩不住的黑眼圈，和手上傳來的在那張總是十分細心的整理的臉上的鬍渣的粗糙的觸感，讓Alec忍不住皺起了眉頭。

「我昏迷多久了？」他問。

「三天，再加上Izzy和Clary輪流治療你的時間，你昏迷不醒將近四天。」

Magnus試著想要對Alec微笑，但是Alec卻只覺得看見他的笑容像是要哭出來一樣的苦澀，而Magnus的回答雖然讓他有些錯愕，卻也不難理解Magnus之所以會這麼憔悴的原因。

「Institute那邊⋯」

Alec明明就是想要對Magnus說他沒事，要他不要擔心，然而就連他自己都不知道為什麼他一開口就是問到對方的工作，於是他趕緊止住了還說不到一半的話，讓Magnus被他過於經典的表情和反應搞得都氣笑了出來。

「雖然你這麼理性的地方也讓我超愛你的，但是它現在只讓我無法再更同意你迷人的妹妹說的『想把你的腦袋敲開看看到底都少了哪些螺絲』，Alexander。」

Magnus說，他依舊緊緊的握住Alec的手，同時在他的掌心印上好幾個細碎的安撫的吻。

「Institute有Ragnor和Catarina，最近惡魔的活動安穩多了，所以我拜託他們暫時代理幾天。」

「可是Clave⋯」

「Alexander，你相信我嗎？」

Magnus說，認真的語氣讓Alec連想都不用想的就點了點頭，並且得到了一個獎勵的吻。

「那你就什麼也不用擔心。真的有事的話，我還是得離開的。」Magnus低聲的說，苦笑著又道：「我很抱歉，但是我沒有辦法。」

Alec搖搖頭。「你永遠不需要為了你的職責向我道歉，Magnus。做為High Warlock，我懂的。」

「Well，明明你就是那個被看護的人，怎麼又變成你在安慰我了呢？」Magnus換上了比較輕鬆的語氣，並將椅子移近床邊，讓Alec的手能夠盡可能的放在床上。

這就是Magnus Bane，即使在Alec自己也沒有注意到的地方，Magnus總是像是呼吸一樣自然的替他設想了更多，讓Alec總是會不由自主的沈浸在那片名為愛情的海洋之中，奢持的獨佔著Magnus的愛情。

但是那個夢——

 

沒有人會永遠愛你。

你是惡魔，是醜陋的惡魔。

 

有一天，Magnus一定也會離我而去的。

因為我是如此的醜陋——

 

「Alexander？Hey，你有聽到我說話嗎？」

 

然後Alec再一次的發現自己失神了。他發現Magnus再次用著充滿著擔憂的表情看著他，但是他卻發現他沒有辦法回應他任何一句話，甚至一個聲音。

於是Alec張開了口，一副像是要說什麼的樣子，但是他說不出來，相對的，他卻無聲的流下了淚。

「噢Alexander⋯」

他發現自己被Magnus急切的抱在懷中，臉埋在他的肩膀上，他也聽見了Magnus在他耳邊低男著的愛語，但是他就是沒有辦法回應。

他努力的掙扎著，最後他終於喊出了那個在他心中支撐著他所有的名字——

「⋯Magnus。」

「我在這裡，Alexander。」Magnus回應道。

「Magnus。」他下意識的，就像曼荼羅一般再次呼喊著。

「我在。」Magnus再次回應著。

然後Alec繼續的喊著，一次又一次，就像是透過那雙音節的單字，試圖傳遞所有他想告訴他的，所有他現在所能感覺到的恐懼、不安、害怕，還有日已遽增的依賴與信任。而Magnus就像是有著這世間最美好的玲瓏心一般，清楚又透徹的理解了他的想法，並且耐心的一次又一次的回應著。

Alec感覺到Magnus的氣息包圍著他，就像是要將他整個人都藏起來一樣的強勢，但是卻又散發著對他一人獨特的溫柔。逐漸的，Alec的意識又開始逐漸的遠去了，而他的口中依舊喃喃的唸叨著Magnus的名字，這樣無助又脆弱的Alec讓Magnus的心幾乎要碎裂一般的疼痛著。

 

就在Alec再次像是昏倒一樣沉睡之後，Magnus替他蓋好了被子，才有些依依不捨的離開房間。

他走到客廳，拿出手機檢查了一下，發現各有一通來自Catarina和Isabelle的未接來電。他斟酌了一下，然後他按下了通話鍵——

『Magnus？你終於肯回電話給我了嗎？』

彼端的Catarina帶了些笑意的聲音讓Magnus的臉上忍不住也露出了笑容。

「抱歉。Institute還好嗎？」

『Well，很明顯的是就算沒有你，我們一切都好。但是Clave的稽查員突然說明天要來視察，我和Ragnor已經把資料都準備好了，你就負責出席所有的會議，然後這件事情就可以告一段落了。』

「視察？！我和Ragnor才剛從Alicante回來不久，而且他們上個才來確認過紐約的監視系統還有對惡魔的活動紀錄，這次又要查什麼？！」

Magnus一副煩不勝煩的道，同時煩躁的用手爬過了他刻意梳起的頭髮。

『武器管理和維修，還有資金流向。我知道你覺得很煩，但是做為負責人，你不可能只是在砍砍幾隻demon之後，工作就結束了。』

Catarina嘆了口氣道。她知道這些事情Magnus都很清楚，但是Clave最近視察的次數確實也太頻繁了一些。她想著該是時候看看到底最近在Idris又發生了什麼事情時，一邊開口問著Alec的狀況。

『Alec怎麼樣了？有好一些了嗎？』

「⋯妳打來的時候他剛好醒來，現在又睡著了。」

Magnus答道，他有些遲疑和不安的聲音卻讓Catarina有些擔心。

『發生什麼事情了嗎？』  
「為什麼這麼問？」  
『因為你並沒有像我預期的一樣喜極而泣。』  
「拜託，我並沒有這麼容易哭好嗎？」

『噢可是你第一次告訴我你和Alec見面的事情的時候，你明明就又笑又哭的，我和Ragnor都一直覺得你大概是經歷過和Camile的事情之後，太久沒談戀愛所以很快就短路了這樣。』電話彼端的Catarina笑著回答道，Magnus無法自拔的也跟著笑了出來。

「好吧，我確實很能哭，特別是在床⋯」  
『老天，Magnus！我不想知道也不想聽你的性生活如何好嗎？！』  
「別擔心親愛的，我也不想告訴妳太多。」

Magnus笑著答道。他和Ragnor還有Catarina都是在Academy認識的，年齡相仿讓他們很快的就成為了親友，後來又經歷當時的Head of Institute的罪行被推翻，Magnus繼任，兩人也在他的委託之下成為他的左右手，他們雖然不是彼此的parabatai，但是他們之間卻有著更深刻的羈絆牽繫著他們。

對沒有家人的Magnus來說，他們幾乎就像是他的家人一樣，是他隨時都可以感到安心的避風港。當然他在Alec身邊最能夠自然的做他自己，但是Ragnor和Catarina對他來說，是不同意義上的重要。

「謝謝妳，Cat，我覺得好多了。」Magnus知道Catarina是為了他才刻意的轉移了話題，而這對現在的他來說確實是最有效的。

『You are always welcomed。需要談談嗎？』  
「沒關係，我沒事了。」  
『你知道你總是能夠跟我說的。』  
「我知道，不過我們會沒事的。」

Magnus的聲音聽起來比剛才來得樂觀，讓Catarina這才暫時放下心來。

『OK，那就明天早上10點在Institute見了？』  
「No problems at all。」

他們互相道別之後，Magnus到廚房替自己泡了一杯咖啡後就又輕聲的回到了Alec的臥室。

他先是查看了一下Alec的狀態，發現他並沒有像剛才一樣的掙扎或者臉色發青之後，他才鬆了一口氣，坐回床邊的椅子上，按了一封簡訊給Isabelle，告訴她Alec醒了，還有明天他必須回Institute一趟，所以她們必需要來看護他的事情。Isabelle 很快的就回覆他明天Clary和Jace一早就會過去，她和Simon在處理完一些客戶需求之後也會盡快過來，這讓Magnus多少放心了一些的放下了手機，抬起頭凝視著Alec安詳的睡臉。

他突然開始回想不起來在遇到Alec之前，他究竟都是怎麼渡過每一天的。即使像這樣只是靜靜的看著他，什麼都沒有，他也覺得他的內心充滿了前所未有的滿足感。

因為Alec就在他的身邊。

然後他回想起剛才那樣無助又讓人心碎的Alec，這讓他忍不住舉起Alec敏感的雙手，小心翼翼地包覆著，並愛憐的親吻著它們。

他其實現在恨不得馬上就知道Alec以前到底發生了什麼事，然後將他緊緊的保護在他的身邊，用他永遠也道不完的愛語安慰他，告訴他他永遠都會在他身邊保護著他，但是他不能，因為他答應了Isabelle他會等Alec親自開口告訴他。但是事實上，就連等待都是另一種煎熬，尤其是在目睹了對方如此讓人錐心的狀態之後，Magnus第一次詛咒起自己短缺的耐心。

另一個原因，是Magnus現在並不是永生的事情。這是一件讓Magnus就連想起都覺得很痛苦的事，他從來都沒有和Alec好好的談過關於他們的未來的事，而他幾乎就能想像到Alec會用多麼寂寞又美麗的笑容反過來安慰他，說他會沒事的，他們都會很好，他會靠著Magnus和他們之間的愛渡過他漫長的餘生。

或許Alec可以，但是Magnus不行。他無法想像也無法承受他的老去對Alec來說會是多大的壓力和悲傷。Alec的無私讓他總是為了他身邊的人付出一切，Magnus雖然也是一樣，但這並不代表他就能夠接受他的愛人在他再也觸及不到的地方獨自痛苦的憑弔著他們的過去種種。

他不願只是Alec的過去，他要成為他的未來，具體並且永恆。

他還沒和Alec提起過這些事，因為他還不想嚇到他，而現在，他則是需要先和Alec好好的談一談這幾天發生的事。他總有種預感，這件事情才只是剛開始，距離結束還很遙遠，所以他必需先和Alec一起把握住發生了什麼事情之後，他們才能想辦法一起前進。

所以不論他的Alexander說什麼，他都不會再讓他一個人獨自面對那些讓他痛苦無措的事。

再也不會。  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊注意！本章Top Magnus x Bottom Alec描寫，無法接受請慎入。  
> ＊途中若有任何不適皆屬個別責任，作者皆不負責。  
> ＊雖然是中途才開始的，不過本章跳過（可能）也不會看不懂後面是真的⋯

5.

Alec並不意外Magnus在他醒來的時候就已經離開了，而面對著面前還散發著熱氣的燕麥粥和新鮮現榨的柳橙汁，Alec幾乎就能夠想像Magnus站在廚房匯精聚神的料理的樣子，這讓他的唇角忍不住勾起了笑容。

「雖然我很想叫你停止那種讓人起雞皮疙瘩的笑容，但是看在你開心的份上，這次就算了。」

Isabelle玩味的笑著看著臉上紅成一片還要假裝沒事的Alec說道。

「妳沒有別的事要做了嗎？」

Alec慢慢的舀起一口粥，一邊用著恢復平靜的聲音問道。

「我現在最重要的事就是看好你，還有督促你認真休息。」  
「Izzy⋯」  
「別以為我不知道要是沒人在你旁邊，你現在早就跑到書房去找能夠追蹤Sebastian的魔咒了。」

Isabelle在Alec就要開始反駁的時候說道，她看著完全就是被說中心事然後停滯了幾秒的兄長，她只能無奈的搖頭嘆了口氣。

「你真的要和Magnus好好談一談，他真的很擔心你。」  
「⋯我知道。」

Alec低著頭道，但是Isabelle很顯然的並不滿意他的回答。

「Alec，我知道你覺得不知道要怎麼開口，但是看在Magnus為了你幾乎就是在拼命的份上，我覺得你應該要告訴他關於Sebastian，關於Max⋯」Isabelle頓了一下，「還有Gideon的事。」

「⋯我只是不想讓Magnus攪進來這個莫名其妙的狀況，這是我的問題。」

Alec放下了湯匙，他抬頭看著Isabelle，榛子色的glamour下閃爍著的藍色光芒悲傷的讓Isabelle不由得坐到床邊擁抱著他。

「我知道你很在乎Magnus，但是如果你看到他衝到我家，一副忍耐著衝動的懇求我幫忙，而且完全沒有任何猶豫的跳進去你無意識張開的portal的樣子，你肯定會比我還要害怕。」

Isabelle輕聲的道。

「他可以為了你做任何事情，Alec，不管對方是誰，只要是為了保護你，他就連自己都可以不在乎的犧牲，你不覺得這樣很可怕嗎？」

「我知道，Izzy，所以我才不願意告訴他⋯」  
「不，big brother，這是為什麼你一定要告訴他。」

Isabelle的話讓Alec分開了他們的擁抱，並且皺著眉頭看著她。

「我不懂妳的意思。」他說。

「Magnus在乎你，比你想像中的還要重視你，但是他什麼都不知道，所以他就會比平常的警戒更高，因為他不知道什麼才是他能判斷的標準。」Isabelle說。

「如果Sebastian在你們面前又出現並且又讓你受傷的話，Magnus是絕對會和他戰鬥到底的，我並不是不相信Magnus，但是他現在被Clave莫名其妙的盯的緊緊的，而且Lorenzo Ray又被莫名奇妙的釋放了⋯」  
「妳說什麼？Lorenzo Ray被釋放了？！」

Alec完全無法理解在他們什麼都不知道的時候，究竟有多少事情發生，而Isabelle接下來的話則讓Alec的眉間皺的更嚴重。

「就在你失蹤的前一天，他突然出現在Magnus還有Ragnor的面前，還刻意的提到了你的名字挑釁Magnus。」Isabelle說，這當然是她後來另外聽Ragnor說的，Magnus說的避重就輕的內容讓她覺得十分不安。

「世界上沒有這麼巧合的事。」

Alec說，聲音回到了High Warlock應有的領導力，Isabelle同意的點點頭。

「Jace已經開始去收集資訊了，Clary和Simon也在從其他的Downworlder那邊打聽情報，有什麼結果我們會立刻告訴你。」

Isabelle說，在Alec同意的點頭之後，她又想了想，然後握住了Alec的手。

「Alec，我要你答應我，你會告訴Magnus我們剛才提到的，關於這一切的起點。」  
「⋯我知道，這已經不是我一個人的事情了。」Alec冷靜的說，然而Isabelle的手卻慈愛的貼上他的臉，他有些不知所措的看著她。

「Well，我說的這些大部分都是基於你是我死腦筋的大哥才說的。」

她笑著聽著Alec抗議的哼聲，然後繼續道，「我只是希望你能夠和一個你覺得重要的人一起分擔你的心事，至於Shadowhunter會發生什麼事，老實說我真的不在乎。」

「Izzy⋯」  
「Alec，我只是希望你快樂，而且我真的很希望Magnus就是那個能讓你快樂的人。」  
「但是如果⋯」

「不論你擔心什麼，我都有信心它們不會發生的。如果發生了，那就只是說明Magnus Bane並不值得你付出而已，你可以回到和以前一樣討厭Shadowhunter的日子，再也不用擔心受怕你有個會隨時殉職的男朋友。」

Isabelle對Alec眨眨眼說道。

「但是我有信心，你是不可能那麼輕易的就能甩掉全紐約最受歡迎的Head of Institute的。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Magnus拖著疲憊的腳步走出了電梯，朝著Alec家的大門走去。

Clave的稽查會議簡直就像是要消磨殆盡他所有的體力一樣，無聊又沒有意義，再加上那幾個稽查員讓他差點忍不住當場破口大罵的態度，要不是Ragnor安撫他要他先離開，他真的不知道自己會如何暴走。

但是做為Head of Institute，他有責任和義務要接受任何Clave的要求和命令，這讓他更加厭惡現在曖昧又僵持不下的狀態——

Clave內部很明顯的就是出現了問題，而Magnus的直覺告訴他，這絕對和Lorenzo有關，甚至是那個他在洞窟遇見的神秘的Warlock。

他必需要保護Alexander，為此他一定要能夠站在最前面掌握所有的狀況，所以他必需忍耐。

就在他終於站在Alec的家門口，整理好了自己之後，他深深吸了一口氣，推開了大門。

 

「Jace我都已經說了叫你回去⋯Oh。」

就在門開的時候，Magnus看著他以為應該回在床上休息的戀人一臉驚訝，並且對自己搞錯了的事有些尷尬的紅了臉，這讓Magnus在脫下外套和長靴後走向他，好笑的環住他的腰身，並抬頭在他唇上輕吻。

「我以為會是Isabelle在這裡陪你。」

「Izzy下午在Jace來的時候就先離開了，因為我拜託她幫我處理去幾個客戶。」Alec同樣伸手回抱住Magnus，只不過幾天，甚至不過才幾個小時，這樣平常的擁抱就讓他感到倍加珍惜。

Magnus點點頭，然後他看著Alec仍舊還有些蒼白的臉色，擔心的皺起了眉頭：「Darling，雖然現在問這問題有些晚了，但是你確定你可以下床了嗎？我覺得你的臉色不是很好。」

「老實說我正準備要回房間躺下。」Alec笑著指著房間的方向說道。

「要我抱你進去嗎？」

Magnus對著Alec眨眨眼，做勢就要將Alec舉起來的動作讓Alec不由得大笑著阻止了Magnus。

「Magnus！我可以自己走進去的！」

「噢，那真是遺憾，我覺得那樣應該會讓你覺得我很帥才對。」Magnus誇張的嘆了口氣並說。

「對我來說，你不論如何都很帥。」Alec說，他的肚子這時也突然發出了咕嚕嚕的聲音，讓他臉上的紅暈不得已的變得更紅了。

「Alexander，你晚餐不會到現在都還沒有吃吧？」  
「⋯Clary原本說要帶Jade Wolf的外賣過來，但是中途有事就來不了，Jace說他要去買晚餐，但是我叫他去找Clary看她需不需要幫忙之後直接回家⋯」

「然後你就覺得有點麻煩的想要直接去睡覺了。」Magnus無奈的直接下了結論，Alec心虛的點點頭。

「我想我們要改變一下計劃。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

所謂的改變計畫其實只是吃一頓延遲了的晚餐，Magnus的親手料理，而就在Magnus帶著兩份簡單的pasta從廚房出現在客廳的時候，Alec只覺得心中有什麼被充滿了的，簡單卻又溫暖的幸福感。

 

「⋯我覺得我好像100年沒吃過像樣的料理了。」

Alec滿意的向後靠著沙發滿意的說，坐在他旁邊的Magnus則是忍不住的大笑了起來。

「我很高興你喜歡，對理論上應該早就吃過全世界的美食的Warlock來說，一個小小的pasta應該不算什麼才對。」  
「Well，Izzy和Jace確實是經常到處玩，有沒有全世界我就不知道了。」

Alec笑著又喝了一口葡萄汁之後答道。Magnus有些驚訝的看著他。

「噢我一直覺得portal最大的用途就是能夠很方便的到處去玩，你知道Mundane光是要從紐約去倫敦就要花很長的時間移動了。」  
「我同意，不過我最經常的還是portal到魔藥的材料原產地，我沒有辦法只是隨便從某些商店調配材料，特別是那些很特別殊的，像是蘇格蘭的⋯」

Alec突然沈默了下來，Magnus也注意到了他剛才自己不小心提到的關鍵字。『蘇格蘭』，那個剛剛讓Alec經歷過生死一線的地方，這讓Magnus先是小心翼翼的接過了Alec手上的杯子，和自己的一起放到了桌上，然後他攬過Alec的肩，讓他頭靠著自己身上。

「Hey，你現在很安全，你沒事了。」

Magnus說，用著環著他肩膀的手磨蹭著他的手臂，並且在Alec的額頭上落著安撫的吻。

Alec則是閉上了眼睛，點點頭，安靜的接受著男朋友的溫柔與安慰。

Isabelle的話在他腦袋裡迴響了一天，即時他答應了她會把一切都告訴Magnus，但是他還是很懷疑他究竟該不該這麼做。他害怕失去Magnus，失去他現在所有的一切幸福，但是他更害怕那個不斷逃避最後反而傷害了重要的人的自己。

過去的那些，終究是已成的事實。而既然是事實，那麼最終是無法逃避的。

就在Magnus提議讓他先去準備睡覺，自己打算先開始收拾殘局的時候，Alec則搖搖頭，彈了兩下手指，碗盤全部收拾乾淨，而他和Magnus也都清爽的換上了棉質的家居服。

Magnus挑眉疑惑的看著他。

「我以為你從來不用魔法做這些事的。」  
「我盡量不這麼做，但是我現在真的一點都不想離開你。」

Alec低下頭，就像是做錯事的孩子一樣的低聲的說，Magnus趕緊將他的臉捧了起來，面對著自己。

「Darling，我只是驚訝而已，你知道的對嗎？」  
「我知道。」

Alec給了Magnus一個安慰的笑，然後他站起身，同樣將Magnus拉了起來，並帶著他走回臥室。

「我有東西要給你看，你可以先把床鋪準備好等我嗎？」

Alec說，Magnus看了他一眼，然後在他臉上親吻了一下，「快點回來，我在床上可沒什麼耐心的。」

那明明就曖昧的充滿了各種遐想的話語，在Magnus一臉認真的表情下卻也變得充滿了100分的娛樂效果，讓Alec忍不住失笑出聲。他先是走到了書房，從藏匿他的魔法書的保險箱裡拿出一小包東西之後走回房間，在Magnus的注視下爬上床，坐在他的對面。

「⋯其實我早就應該要告訴你這件事的，你有權利知道你是和什麼樣的人在一起。」

他注視著那包用著藍色絲巾包裹著的方形物體，苦笑著說。

「Alexander⋯」Magnus開口想要安慰，但是Alec對他搖搖頭。

「讓我⋯先讓我說完，之後你想說什麼我都會聽的，所以⋯⋯Please，Magnus。」

Alec懇求的看著Magnus，然後Magnus只能勉強的點點頭。

「答應我你不會強迫自己。」

「我答應你。」

就在Alec的聲音再次響起時，他的手指也開始拆封著布包。

「我和Izzy⋯就像你知道的，是很稀有的真正的親兄妹，但是其實我們還有一個最小的弟弟，叫做Max。」

Magnus看著Alec小心翼翼的攤開一層層的絲巾，直到最深層，一本像是畫本一樣的小冊子被Alec拿到手上，輕輕的撫摸著已經泛黃的表面。

「這是Max最喜歡的畫本，也是他唯一留下來的痕跡。」  
「它看起來被讀了很多次，我猜Max應該總是要你讀給他聽。」

Magnus微笑著伸出手，他先是輕輕觸摸了一下書皮，然後才覆上Alec的手。

「沒有人能夠拒絕Max，他聰明又活潑，如果你們能夠見面的話，你們一定會臭氣相投。」  
「我想也是。」

Magnus輕吻了下Alec的手背說，並看著對方泛起好久不見的微笑。Alec眷戀的感受著愛人的溫暖和溫柔，接著他深深吸了一口氣，下定決心後道：

「Magnus，我接下來要說的，或許會讓你覺得厭惡也不一定，你有完全有權利表達你的想法，所以⋯」  
「我愛你。」

Magnus突然的告白讓Alec抬起頭看著他，並且被拉入了對方溫暖的懷抱。

「我愛你，Alexander，不論你的過去曾經發生什麼事，都不會改變我對你的愛。」  
「⋯Magnus⋯」

「我們都有過去，當然你的會比我多上好幾倍，但是因為有了這些歷史，現在的你才會出現在我面前，現在的我才能對你說出我愛你。」Magnus貼著Alec的額頭，溫柔的說。

「我也有我害怕而不敢告訴你的秘密，我也在掙扎著什麼時候應該要告訴你。但是呢Alexander，我只是希望你了解，我其實和你一樣害怕會被你討厭，因為我真的很愛你，如果失去你，我的生命將會再也沒有任何意義。」

「只要你需要我，只要你願意讓我留在你身邊，我就永遠不會離開，我哪裡都不會去。」Alec流著淚說，他緊緊地擁住了Magnus，用著他的行動安撫著坦承著令人心碎的不安的Magnus。

Ragnor和Isabelle都曾經各自這麼說過，他們其實很像：都是一樣的善良，一樣的將他人放在第一位，一樣的雞婆與熱心，一樣的過保護。當他們站在一起的時候，他們總是只看得到對方，只想著對方，只想著把最好的帶給對方，卻總是沒有發現到他們想著的其實都是同一件事。

他們只是很純粹的愛上了彼此，彷彿就像是跟隨著靈魂最深處的呼喊，作為半個人類的不完全讓他們渴望著彼此，而在彼此身上，他們的身心終於第一次覺得滿足。

 

 

於是不知道是誰先開始的，他們的手開始在對方身上遊走著，探索著，感受著最真實的體溫，肌膚下的脈動，以及溫暖的呼吸。Alec從來不知道原來kiss是一種能有這麼多種感覺的動作，直到遇見了Magnus。

Magnus的唇瓣意外的柔軟，而且擅長各種不同的親吻，不論是溫柔的，安撫的，煽情的，還是熱烈的——

然而現在的，像是在證明著他的存在，和Alec的真實性的，狂野又熾熱的吻遍他的全身，一次又一次的吻，則是他從來沒有體驗過的。

「Magnus！Magnus！Mag⋯」

Alec的手絞緊了身下黑色的絲質床單，泛白的指尖說明了他所感覺到的痛楚有多麼嚴重，然而他扣緊了他腰間的雙腳，讓Magnus只能心疼的在他的臉上、脖子、肩上、胸前不斷的落下溫柔的親吻。他的手也覆上他的勃起上下滑動著，並且不斷刺激著他敏感的前端，耐心的等待著Alec習慣他在他們合為一體的感覺。

Alec感覺得到，就在Magnus全部進入他的時候，他的大腦就像是一系列的煙火，瞬間一齊爆發了一樣，色彩絢爛又耀眼的光芒讓他感到暈眩，但是卻又是從來沒有的溫暖，以及滿足。

還有他從來沒有感覺過的安心與幸福。

「Alexander⋯」

Magnus的聲音讓Alec回到了現實。Alec喘著氣看著Magnus，卻發現他的臉在他不知何時泛出的淚水中變得模糊，於是Alec下意識的伸出不安的手，將Magnus拉往自己用力的親吻著。

他只想要感受到Magnus，他只想要感覺到他們的愛充滿在他所呼吸著的所有空氣分子之中，就算被淹沒窒息他也不在乎。

而Magnus就在他們的雙唇瘋狂的重疊著彼此的同時，霸道的掠奪著他汲取到的氧氣，並用自己的交換著。

Alec從來不知道他還能像這樣深切的愛上一個人，但是Magnus出現了，然後他們現在就在這裡，此刻與當下，愛著彼此。

「用力的操我，讓我直到明天，甚至下星期都能感覺到你在我裡面，Magnus。」

Alec在他們分開換氣時，喘著氣說。他看著Magnus染紅的臉頰，因為高漲的情慾而更加暗沈的墨黑，還有額上沁著的汗水，他為能讓總是從容不迫的Magnus露出如此急切的慾望的自己，以及被Magnus如此渴望的自己感到驕傲。

「樂意之極。」

Magnus在Alec的唇上重重親吻了一下，然後坐挺起了腰，俯視著躺在他面前的Alec，開始了一連串緩慢卻又用力到底，就像是要把Alec撞散再重組的動作，這讓Alec的大腦和身體什麼也無法思考。除了Magnus之外的所有一切。

他呻吟著，喘息著，不斷的喊著不停的在他體內甜蜜又折磨的動作著的人，彷彿Magnus的名字成為了他唯一能夠用來表達他所有的感覺與思想的詞彙。

「Mag⋯Magnus⋯Ah！Magnus！Mags⋯」

「Alexander⋯我美麗的Warlock⋯我真的很希望你能看見你有多麼的誘人，或許我應該把你帶到浴室，在洗手台的鏡子前，從背後用力的進入你，讓你知道我們做愛的時候你有多漂亮。」

Magnus一邊說一邊加快了速度，他接著將他其中一隻腳高抬起放在他的肩膀上，換成了側坐的位置，更好的重擊著Alec的敏感點，讓Alec的聲音拔高了一個音階。

他看著Alec，發現他的Warlock又下意識的閉上了眼睛，於是他稍稍放緩了動作，用一隻手貼上了Alec的臉。

「睜開眼睛看著我，Alexander，我要你看著我是怎麼愛你的，記得我有多麼愛你，我要看著你真正的眼睛高潮。」

Magnus的聲音就像是最甜蜜的毒藥一樣，讓Alec無法拒絕。他知道他的眼睛－那雙藍到幾乎透明的眼睛－一定會不受控制的出現。

New York Institute的資料庫裡有著全紐約所有Warlock的資料，所以即使他從來沒有讓Magnus實際上看過他的Warlock Mark，他也相信Magnus一定知道他的Mark是什麼。他曾經對於Magnus在看到他的眼睛時有著無法說的恐懼，但是現在，他對Magnus的信任與愛情勝過任何一切。

可是這是Magnus，是為了Alec跳進不知名的portal的Magnus，是在什麼都不知道的時候就站在Sebastian面前保護著Alec的Magnus，是在第一次聊天第一次見面的時候，就把Alec的心做為最珍貴的寶物，珍惜著他們之間難能可貴的愛情的，他的Magnus，他最愛的Shadowhunter。

為了Magnus，Alec可以付出一切，不論代價是什麼。他想和Magnus一起好好的活著，他想和他去看全世界最美的風景，他想要每天都看見他美麗的愛人的微笑，他想要讓他幸福。

Alec愛著Magnus，比任何人都愛。

－於是Magnus看著Alec張開了眼睛，發自內心的微笑，這讓Magnus忍不住的徹底吸引著停下了動作，他放下了Alec的腳，俯下身子，用手輕輕地捧著Alec的臉。

「Alexander⋯My Darling⋯為什麼你從來都沒有告訴過我，你的眼睛這麼美。」  
「你喜歡它們嗎？」  
「我愛它們，Alexander。By the Angel，你一定不知道你和你的眼睛都對我做了什麼。」

Magnus不懷好意的笑著邊說邊在Alec溫熱的內壁中緩緩的摩動著，Alec不由得難耐的呻吟了一聲。

他看著一臉得逞的Magnus，接著他學著他的笑－眉毛輕挑，唇角微翹－

「Well，那你為什麼不直接告訴我，我都對你做了什麼⋯」

他故意的拉長了語尾，用腳環住了Magnus精壯的腰間，並配合著Magnus的動作，刻意地收縮了幾下。然後他滿意地看著Magnus突然睜大了眼睛的看著他，眼神變得比剛才更加深邃，甚至還閃爍著一點金色的光芒，而在他體內的分身也彷彿又再漲大了一些似的。

「我是你的，Magnus，讓我和你一起高潮。」

Magnus看著Alec，接著他伸出手，拉起Alec的修長的手指，在他的指關節上親吻了一下之後，和他交纏在一起。

「Of course。I will make you feel my love。」


	6. Chapter 6

後來Alec並沒有把話說完。老實說他也沒有任何機會，因為在他和Magnus各自都到達了第三次的高潮，Alec用魔法把彼此清理乾淨之後，他們便滿足地在彼此的臂彎中微笑地睡去。

所以後來他是在隔天早上的早餐之後，才將事情的概要告訴了Magnus——

他告訴Magnus，他的第一個男朋友叫做Gideon，是Max的家教，後來為了保護他和Max，死在Sebastian－Magnus在洞穴中遇到的Warlock－的手上。

「⋯這是為什麼你的middle name是Gideon的原因嗎？」

Magnus問著躺在他胸前的Alec，一邊玩著他們交纏的的手指一邊說道。

「Well，很不幸的這真的只是巧合而已，我的名字是我母親取的，500年來從來都沒有改過。」Alec聳聳肩道。

「好吧，可是我還是必須承認我有一點嫉妒，因為你的初戀的名字會永遠跟著你。」Magnus假裝有些不開心地回答，讓Alec忍不住笑出了聲。

「那如果我告訴你，有一天我想把我的名字加上你的姓氏的話，你可以不要嫉妒了嗎？」

Alec故意用著開玩笑的語氣說道，然而他卻感覺到Magnus的身體突然變得僵硬，他趕緊撐起了身子，並發現Magnus睜大了眼睛看著他。

「Magnus，我⋯⋯」  
「你是認真的嗎？Alexander。」

Magnus的語氣讓Alec第一次感覺到他的不確定，這讓Alec也不由地變得緊張。

「我⋯我不知道我們會需要多久，但是有一天，我想和你結婚，Magnus。我想要有一個和你一起的家⋯如果你願意的話。」

Alec緊張地回答道，並在最後又不安的加了一筆但書。

他其實已經想了很久，只是一直沒有勇氣告訴Magnus，因為他的Immortality。

時間對Alec來說並不是問題，但是他沒有辦法給Magnus最平凡的生活——包括孩子和一起體驗時間並且變老的幸福。或許Magnus不會在乎這些，但是Alec並不想奪走這些Magnus所應該擁有的權利，只要Magnus願意，他會陪伴Magnus直到他不需要他為止。

可是他還是不小心說出口了。Alec在心中暗暗咒罵著自己。

然而Magnus的反應卻總是出乎他的意料之外——

「我願意，只要你願意和我一直在一起的話。」

Magnus燦爛的笑了起來，捧著Alec的臉頰深情又溫柔地說道。

「⋯可是我們沒有辦法有自己的孩子，我也沒也辦法和你一起老去，而且Clave⋯」Alec的聲音有些顫抖，他擔心的看著Magnus，卻看見他笑著搖搖頭。

「Darling，我們可以領養和我們有緣分的孩子，至於Clave那邊老實說他們是管不著的，畢竟這條規定早就修改過了。當然，些許的不高興和阻撓是會有的，不過我想這並不是什麼太大的問題。」

Magnus安撫的在Alec唇上輕吻著並道。

「至於Immortality的問題，我不敢保證，但是或許會有什麼辦法也不一定。」

Magnus的話讓Alec突然有些錯愕，皺起了眉頭。

「我記得Shadowhunter並沒有能夠變成Immortal的rune，所以除非你要變成Vampire，否則這是不可能的⋯我也不能丟下Izzy和Jace，所以我也不能變成Mortal。」

Alec嚴肅的說，然而Magnus只是笑了笑。

「Well，這件事情沒有太多人知道，就連Clave也只有最高層的人才知道。」

Alec疑惑的看著Magnus，等著他的說明。

「⋯⋯我的親生父親，其實是地獄的九個王子之一的Asmodeus。」

「什麼？！」Alec瞪大眼睛看著Magnus。

他曾經聽說過有一些惡魔確實是想要憑付到Nephilim身上，藉此創造他們強大的後代，並且作為有一天他們在地獄需要爭奪權位時的棋子，但是Nephilim的天使血統讓憑付的困難度大大的增加。即使真的成功了，孩子也幾乎生不下來，因為他們身上的惡魔血統與基因，讓他們在成型之前就會死在母親胎中。所以就結論來說，這幾乎是不可能的事。Alec確實也有聽說過在Spiral Labyrinth有一個Nephilim混血的Warlock，但是他從來沒有遇見過這個Warlock，所以他也只是認為那不過是個傳說而已。

但是現在Magnus在他面前，告訴他他是Asmodeus的孩子—那個就連Alec都沒有十足的把握能夠壓制得住的九個王子之一—Alec一時之間不知道該怎麼回答，所以他只能驚訝地看著Magnus。Magnus也知道Alec對這一切的訊息的接受仍需要時間，所以他只是維持著緊張的微笑，繼續往下告訴Alec他要告訴他的事。

「我從來都沒有特別去想過我有沒有魔力這件事，但是如果能夠因為這件事讓我們能夠有著永遠再一起的機會的話，我想去學會該怎麼使用我的魔力。」Magnus說。

然而即使他試著用著平靜的語氣告訴Alec他最大的秘密，Alec仍然能明顯的感覺到Magnus的動搖和不安。

於是Alec伸出手，緊緊的擁抱住了Magnus。

「你願意教我嗎？親愛的High Warlock of Brooklyn。」

Magnus的聲音從Alec的胸前傳來。如果是在一般的情況之下，Alec或許會被Magnus充滿了調情意味的話語搞得臉紅，但是現在，他知道這是Magnus在偽裝他的恐懼，所以Alec沒有直接回應，他只是溫柔的輕吻著Magnus的髮梢，在他的背上畫著安撫的圈圈。

「害怕使用魔力是正常的，而且你的來源又是那個Asmodeus，Magnus，你知道你不需要在我面前掩飾的，對嗎？」

Alec說，然後他感覺到Magnus的緊張終於放鬆了一些，並且在他的懷中點點頭，然後Alec才又繼續說道：

「我想和你在一起，直到永遠，這是實話，但是我不希望你為了這件事情去冒任何危險，包括開始使用你的魔力，改變你現在的生活⋯⋯」

Alec的話有些艱澀的卡在喉嚨裡，他不知道該怎麼告訴Magnus擁有魔力會如何改變他的生活，甚至是變成Immortal。他和Jace還有Isabelle，現在又加上了Clary和Simon，每隔2、30年就必須搬家一次，有時候甚至更短，因為周遭的Mundane終有一天會注意到他們從來沒有老化的事實，再加上他們的外貌，很難不引起別人的注意。Alec早就已經習慣了這樣顛沛流離的生活，因為這就是他們的命運，但是Magnus不一樣。

離鄉背井的痛苦，Alec比誰都了解，然而他沒有辦法告訴Magnus那會是什麼樣的感覺，因為對他來說那已經是500年前的事了，但是對Magnus完全不一樣。Magnus從小就生長在New York，這裡是他的家，他的朋友和他所重要的一切都在這裡，雖然Alec能夠隨時用Portal帶他回來—或者當Magnus學會使用魔法之後，他也能自己隨時回來—但是那畢竟不一樣。

「你想得太大聲了，Alexander。」Magnus從Alec的懷中抬起頭來，看著他總是容易想得太多又過保護的男朋友。

「⋯你不懂，Magnus，一但你學會了魔法，變成了Immortal，你的生活會變得和現在完全不一樣，有一天或許你會後悔為什麼你會變成這樣，我沒有辦法看著你變成那樣⋯」Alec說，然後他看著Magnus。

「Magnus⋯我不能失去你，我就是⋯不能⋯⋯我很抱歉，我知道這很自私，但是我真的就是⋯⋯」

Alec說。自從他遇見Magnus的第一天開始，他就知道他再也無法離開他。他可以為了Magnus實現他的任何願望，甚至包括改變世界，只要Magnus需要他。然而相對來說，他同時也無法承受Magnus離開他。

Alec從來沒有這麼害怕過什麼事情，而失去Magnus則不知道在什麼時候變成了他最大也最深的恐懼。

Magnus就是他的全世界，他的一切。

「Alexander，my love，我也不能失去你，如果你需要的話，我可以一直一直不斷的重複，直到你相信我為止。」

Magnus溫柔的聲音將Alec的視線再次帶向了他。

「在Nephilim古老的傳說裡面曾經流傳過有這麼一句話：『Nephilim一生只會愛上一次，而且他們愛的極其猛烈』。我想你對我來說就是那個人，Alexander，在我第一次見到你的時候，」Magnus頓了頓，然後他看著Alec忍不住的笑了起來，「Well，我的意思是那晚我們真正的第一次見面，我能感覺到，我心中的某些東西被不知不覺地解開了，而且是最美好的那種。」

「Magnus⋯⋯」

「Alexander，你是我的一切，對我來說，沒有什麼事比你更加重要的。」Magnus笑著說，「我不能否認，或許當我真的變成Immortal之好，有一天或許我會懷念現在的生活，我也一定會很想念Catarina、Ragnor、Raphael，因為他們是我的家人，沒有他們就不會有現在的我。」

「所以我才⋯⋯」

「但是你是我的未來，Alexander，你一直是，你一直都會是。」

Magnus笑著捧起了Alec的臉，貼上他的額頭，聲音清澈又堅定的道。

「我想和你在一起，我向你發誓這就是我人生中最想要的東西，我從來沒有像現在這樣這麼肯定過。」

Alec看著Magnus，看著他深黑色的瞳孔中映照出的他的身影，然後他抬起頭，輕吻著那雙總是充滿著愛意地看著他的雙眼。

就和Magnus一樣，他也從來沒有像現在一樣，如此的肯定過他自己的想法。

—除了Magnus之外。

「我永遠都不會離開你，我哪裡也不會去。」

Alec說，心中的重負一掃而空的輕鬆讓他終於再次露出了笑容。

「你保證嗎？」

「我保證。」

「那你也有我的保證。」

Magnus回答道，就在他的唇再次貼上了Alec的時候。

他們其實還有很多事情需要好好的溝通，像是Alec和Sebastian之間究竟發生了什麼，還有Magnus在反抗Lorenzo的管理時具體到底做了什麼，但是這些都不會是現在最重要的事。

他們需要去首飾店，一起去挑選他們的promise ring，然後好好地挑上一瓶他們最喜歡的香檳，帶著它到他們最喜歡的Tapas，享受他們最喜歡的下酒菜還有一個夜晚的寧靜，然後他們就會一起回到Alec的公寓，交換戒指之後坐在陽台上，感受著紐約夜晚的的靜謐，還有彼此溫暖的陪伴。

他們知道他們會沒事的，沒有什麼是他們無法跨越的。

只要他們擁有彼此，沒有什麼事情是他們做不到的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我都不知道我是怎麼回事居然弄了一個很難結束的系列⋯（傻眼）
> 
> 其實這故事本來應該是很傻甜的，但是因為有人硬是要去蘇格蘭採藥草，然後那時作者又因為壓力太大需要發洩，所以就變成這樣了（哭）  
> 然後過去要是一寫下去大概就又沒完沒了，而且這兩個又很會跑題，根本就寫不下去，就只好順從當事人的意願，趕快套上promise ring就草草結束了（喂）
> 
> 之後我還是想先回到這對目中無（其他）人的盲目的情侶身上，描述一下他們是怎麼毒害其他人的，尤其是Ragnor（壞心笑）
> 
> 過去什麼的，哪天有心情再說好了。


End file.
